


as i dream

by naru_writes



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, moomin is sad snufkin has to leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naru_writes/pseuds/naru_writes
Summary: when moomin dreams, it's of warm hands caressing his snout and comforting fingers running through his fur.





	as i dream

When Moomin dreams, it's of warm hands caressing his snout and comforting fingers running through his fur. it's sitting by the river in peaceful silence, no sound but the running water and Snufkin's harmonica playing a soft and melodic tune. The air is still warm and the sky is still bright and clear, yet a single leaf falls from the tree above them. Moomin watches it carefully, sadly.

"Fall is almost here," he says, interrupting Snufkin's playing. "Where will you go?"

Snufkin lowers his harmonica. "I'm not sure. Follow the birds south, I guess, and see where that takes me."

"Oh."

Snufkin leaving is never his favorite time. It's almost as if he takes all of the warmth and sunshine with him, leaving nothing but cold and ice behind. when snufkin is gone, hibernation is his distraction from feeling like his whole world has crumbled. he wishes that he could go too, just once.

Moomin turns his head to face his friend. "Will you miss me?"

Snufkin frowns. "Of course I'll miss you, you're my dearest friend. Whenever I'm away I always look forward to the stories I'll tell you, or the gifts I'll bring. You're always at the front of my mind when I travel. I could never not miss you, Moomin. You're too important to me.

He leans forward and places a kiss on Moomin's snout, the other's face turning a deep red. He's about to reply when they hear Little My's voice calling out to them, and he looks to see her running towards them, the mischievous look always present on her face.

While the air is still harsh and cold outside, inside Moomin wraps his blankets around himself tightly and smiles in his sleep. When Moomin dreams, it's of going on adventures with his friends in the warm summer air and enjoying what time he has left with them, hoping that it can last a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> would u believe me if i said i haven't watched a single episode of moomin or read a single book. i just saw these boys cross my dash multiple times and thought "oh soft?????"
> 
> if you enjoy my writing, click [here](https://ko-fi.com/axhiiles)


End file.
